


on a Rainy Night

by maybeiwillbutwhoknows



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, My First Fanfic, Yurileth Week (Fire Emblem), Yurileth Week 2020, i have a C in literature irl please don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillbutwhoknows/pseuds/maybeiwillbutwhoknows
Summary: and here's my contribution to Yurileth Week! I fell HARD for Yuri the moment I saw him in the Cindered Shadows trailer and I thought this week was the perfect time to try make something of my own. Any advice would be appreciated, thanks!
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	on a Rainy Night

Byleth couldn’t sleep that night, his mind too stressed out to relax. He decided to let the sound of the ongoing storm soothe him. Quietly, he made my way downstairs and unlocked the front door, seating himself at one of the two chairs on the roofed porch. Byleth closed my eyes and took in the sound of rain and the smell of wet grass, looking back on the day. He started a job teaching at Garreg Mach University today. Being the son of Jeralt Eisner, a former student and instructor there himself, the board of governors expected great things from him, specifically a man named Seteth. An advisor to the chairman, Rhea, he didn’t believe that Byleth was worthy of the job and already has begun to question a lot of what he did, always suspicious of him, not-so-subtly discouraging him from interacting with students outside of the class too much. If there was anything that lifted even a little of the burden off the green-haired man’s shoulders, it was Yuri.

His boyfriend.

Byleth opened his eyes. Sothis, just when he thinks of him, here he is. “Hey, friend. You’re up late. What brings you out here?” He asked, pulling out the other chair for himself.

“It’s nothing, I just couldn’t sleep.” Byleth replied, taking a good look at him. The smooth voice, the long, violet hair over his shoulders, how pretty he was even without the makeup he never leaves home without, but most of all, his _smile_. Not the ones he typically shows in public, but real one, one that sets off a twinkle in his eyes. Byleth says a silent prayer to the goddess for letting him fall in love with someone like Yuri. Not just beautiful, but so kind, so caring for those around him, compassionate to children we met during a high school trip to Dagda, where he actually swooned when Yuri sang for some of the younger children, unbeknownst to him until after he was done. Byleth broke the silence, “What about you?”

“I’m a light sleeper, I felt you get out of bed so I decided to follow you.”

“Oh, uh, sorry for waking you”, he blurted

“No worries, we get to see the rain together, and something’s magical about this night in particular… or is it you?”

Byleth turned away for a bit, pink dusting his face. Yuri smirked at that, but said nothing as they sat together and watched the rain fall. Byleth’s gaze fell on Yuri once again, then reached out his hand, taking Yuri’s, already on the small table. Yuri smiled towards the rain, his fingers gently slipping in between his beloved’s. They sat in silence, holding hands for a while, letting themselves be at peace with each other and the rain.

After a while, the rain began to slow, leaving only a drizzle and a fresh smell of grass. Byleth stood up, Yuri standing with him, taking both of his hands in his own as they turned to face each other. “We should sleep now”

“True, it wouldn’t be good on your image if you were to oversleep on your second day of work. Stop by our caf _é later, Constance wants you to be the first to try out her new drink_ ”

“Another new one already?” Byleth laughed softly. “Of course I will” he continued, “but first, I have priorities”

“Hm? What kind?” Yuri asked but got an immediate answer when Byleth brought him into an embrace, kissing the lavender-haired man’s forehead.

Yuri was stunned for a second, overwhelmed with affection. He hugged Byleth back, then pulled back to place a hand on his cheek, taking in his looks.

“So do I” he smile as he leaned in for a kiss, Byleth’s hand in his hair as their lips crashed together, a treasured moment in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> and here's my contribution to Yurileth Week! I fell HARD for Yuri the moment I saw him in the Cindered Shadows trailer and I thought this week was the perfect time to try make something of my own. Any advice would be appreciated, thanks!


End file.
